1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle battery mounting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-083601 (JP 2009-083601 A) describes an electric vehicle on which a battery unit having a service plug is mounted below a floor panel. The floor panel of the electric vehicle described in JP 2009-083601 A has a boot mounting hole for operating the service plug, and a cap member that closes the boot mounting hole is fastened by bolts. These boot mounting hole and cap member are located below a front seat.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-341373 (JP 2003-341373 A) describes a power supply unit mounting structure that a power supply unit having a service plug is mounted between a floor panel and a seated portion of a front seat. In the power supply unit mounting structure described in JP 2003-341373 A, a lid that covers the service plug is attached to the rear wall of the power supply unit, and the front seat is slidable forward in a vehicle longitudinal direction to a position at which the lid is exposed.
However, in the electric vehicle described in JP 2009-083601 A, the boot mounting hole and the cap member are located below the front seat as described above, so, when a worker operates the service plug, it is required to, for example remove the cap member in a narrow space between the floor panel and the front seat, resulting in poor workability.
To take measures against this situation, it is conceivable to make the front seat slidable in the vehicle longitudinal direction to the position at which the cap member is exposed as in the case of the power supply unit mounting structure described in JP 2003-341373 A. However, in order to expose the whole of the cap member, the amount of slide of the front seat may be large.